When using open top vessels on the surface heating elements of a cooking appliance, vapors are given off in large quantities. Certain components of these vapors emit an unpleasant smell and other components, particularly the grease components, are highly objectionable. In the absence of some means for removing such components, an unpleasant aroma can permeate the cooking environment and grease can become deposited upon the kitchen walls or other surfaces near the appliance. If not cleaned frequently, the surfaces can become quite filthy.
Ventilation systems may be provided that suck air from above a cooking surface of a cooking appliance and expel the air into another room or the outside. However, these systems can require the installation of duct work through the walls of the kitchen and other components that are external to the cooking appliance. Moreover, particularly with apartments, extensive duct work may be necessary to reach another environment for the air to be expelled into.